


(Loki x Reader)

by Here_Be_Nerds



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Nerds/pseuds/Here_Be_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki x Reader One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For Janaynay27

(Sorry couldn't think of anything :(

-

You walked down the nearly empty hall save for the guards and passing servants. You kept your hood up as you walked towards the dungeon. Your footsteps quickened as you neared the entrance.

You moved to walk down the stone steps to descend into the dungeon when the two men standing guard stop you.

“State your name and business.” The first guard ordered. You lifted your head and the guard inhaled sharply.

“You-Your highness I didn’t know it was you. My apologies.” The guard said hastily. The other guard bowed and was silent.

“I was never here…understood.” The first guard hesitated but nodded and both moved aside to let me pass.

You walked down the stone steps into the dungeons and down the center path. Ignoring the jeers and calls from some of the prisoners. As you neared Loki’s chambers you stopped when you heard the familiar voice of your mother as well as Loki’s.

“He’s not my father!” Loki shouted swirling around to face Frigga.   
“Then am I not your mother?’ Frigga countered. Loki faltered.

“You’re not.” He forced out. Frigga forced a smile and stepped closer to him.

“Always so perceptive of everyone but yourself.” Loki shakes his head slightly and steps towards Frigga.

Frigga and moves to place his hands upon her own upturned palms. She slowly dissolves at his touch; she is only an astral projection. Loki looks down and closes his eyes.

“You now how much it upsets her when you say that.” You say walking up to the chamber. Loki swirls around, wide eyed to see you there.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” Loki said clearly surprised by your presence.

“What? Can’t I come visit my troublesome brother?” You fain hurt. Loki rolls his eyes.

“I’m not your brother.” He says grabbing a book and sitting down.

“And I’m not your sister but I still care for you.” You say now standing inside his chambers. Loki looks up and sighs. He never should have taught you how to teleport. 

“What do you want (Y/N)? If Thor or Odin were to find you here you would be-“

“If I had cared about what Thor and Odin would say would I have come here?” Loki smirks slightly.

“No. I guess not. You were always so rebellious as a child.” Loki chuckles. You grin.

“Well, I had a very good teacher.” Loki gives you a small smile and your grin widens.

“So what is my dear brother up to today?” you ask sitting next to him.

“Why do you always assume I’m up to something?” Loki asks.

“Cause every time I ask you are planning something.” You point out.

“Alright, fair enough. But I can assure you that I haven’t done anything.” You give him a look.

“Yet…”

“ What am I going to do with you?” You roll your eyes and smile fondly.

“You could let me out of this cell.” Loki suggested.

“Nice try brother, but your not going to trick or convince me to release you from your cell.” You stood up and walked around his cell room pausing to pick up a book from one of the tables.

“And here I thought you loved me.” Loki said leaning his head back against the wall a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Who told you that lie?” You said confused. Loki narrowed his eyes at you and you laughed. He chuckled and you smiled wider when you saw a familiar light enter his eyes.

“I miss this. Us. Together reeking havoc on Thor and the Warriors Three. “ You say a twinge of sadness in your voice.

“And Sif.” Loki added

“Oh gods Sif almost murdered us when we made her hair bright red.” You snort and the memory.

“As I recall it was your idea.”

“It was not!”

“What was it that Fandral had called her? Ah yes the Fiery Lady Sif on account of her hair. “ Loki’s eyes gleamed with mischief.

“Haha he never called her that again after she threatened to cut his beard off with her sword.” 

Loki looks at you with a type of longing he couldn’t place. Perhaps he missed your company. No that wasn’t it. Though it was true there was another reason why he longed to see you smile and laugh.

Loki watched you retell old tales of your past adventures. He merely watched as you acted out each character. He felt a pain within his heart but he still didn’t understand why he felt like this. And it was only when he was near you.

“Loki are you listening to me?” your voice snapped him out of is thoughts. He blinked in surprise to find you so close to his face.

“Pardon?” you huffed and stood up.

“You didn’t hear a word I said did you?” you placed your hands on your hips.

“I’m afraid not.” He admitted rather sheepishly.

“Men…” you muttered shaking your head.

He was about to respond when a guard appeared in front of the cell. Loki immediately withdrew and his face became stony. You looked to Loki then the guard. A frown on your face.

“What is it?” you asked the guard who bowed.

“The queen requests your presence milady.” The guard answered.

“Alright tell her I will be at her chambers soon.” The guard bowed again and left.

“It appears that mother has discovered that you are here dear sister.” You turn to Loki. Your brow furrowed at his sudden change in demeanor.

“Well its not like she hasn’t been sneaking down here either.” You knelt beside Loki.

“I’ll be back soon.” You leaned over pecked his cheek before rising and teleporting outside of the cell.

“I’ll be here.” He said quietly. You look at him sadly before making your way back to the dungeon exit. You pulled your hood up and began to walk to your mother’s chamber.

-

He watched you leave the dungeon till you were out of his sight. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes. He silently cursed his mother for making you leave.

You were all he had left. And even though you didn’t know it he loved you more than anything in this world and the next.

‘Why do I feel so empty inside?’

Her didn’t know why he asked himself if he already knew the answer. He loved you but he wouldn’t dare say it. He didn’t know whether or not you returned his feeling and if he did something wrong. He would lose the one person who still truly cares for him. 

“I can never tell her. But as long as I have her near me that will be enough.” He told himself.

-

As you walked down the halls you stopped at your chambers to change quickly before going to see your mother.  
You wondered what your mother needed from you. But that thought didn’t stay in your mind for long. Your thoughts wondered to Loki who looked miserable in his cell.

Your heart ached for your brother. Thor had long since given up on Loki but you refused to believe that the brother you had grown up loving was beyond hope.

‘Why do I care so much? After all he’s done why do I still care?’

‘You know exactly why.’ Your mind countered.

‘And you know that I cant.’ You countered back.

‘And why not?’ your mind asked.

‘You know why not.’ You ground out.

‘You love him don’t you?’ 

You stopped walking and starred ahead. You had never admitted it but you knew that you did.

‘I cant tell him. I cant lose him again.’ You placed a hand on your forehead as it began to ache. You placed your other hand on the wall beside you. 

“Milady are you well?” You jump slightly and turn to see a maid looking at you with concern.

“I’m fine just a little headache is all.” You wave her off and continue to your mother’s room. 

~Time Skip~

You rush over to Thor and throw your arm around his neck. He drops his hammer and wraps both of his muscular arms around your small frame.

“Thank Valhalla your alright.” You say relieved. You finally pull away and Thor drops his arms and retrieves his hammer.

“Where’s Loki?” you asked looking around for your other sibling. Thor hangs his head slightly but does not answer. Dread fills you.

“Thor where is he?” You demand. Your hands ball up into fists. “Where is he?!”

“(Y/N)..I-I’m sorry.” Thor could not meet your eyes. You shook your head as your eyes began to water.

“No..Loki..” tears were now streaming down your face. Thor finally looked up and his face was guilt ridden as he saw the tears. He moved to embrace you once more but you backed away.

“No..NO!” you tore down the hall to your chambers ignoring Thor’s calls. You ran blindly to your room slamming the door before collapsing on your bed sobbing into your pillow.

“Why?!” you cried out as your body shook from your sobs.

“Haven’t I suffered enough for you to take him from me?” You scream at the heavens but receive no answer.

You continue to cry until you exhaust yourself and fall into a deep sleep. Later that same night a figure appears in your room.

The figure approaches your bed to find you fast asleep. The figure leans forward and brushes a stray hair from your face.

“Sleep well my darling sister.” A kiss is pressed to your forehead before you are once again alone in your chambers. Blissfully unaware of the intrusion.

-

You awake the following morning feeling well rested and your heart light despite the news that had been delivered yesterday. You turned to gaze out your window, a soft smile unknowingly on your face.

You rose from the bed and walked over to the sill. You breathed in the morning air and sighed contentedly. Then there was a knock at your door.

“Come in.” you called. A maid entered the room and bowed.

“The All-Father requests your presence at once.”

“I will arrive shortly.” The maid nodded and left the room. You stepped away from the window and your handmaiden entered to help you dress.

‘I wonder what Father wishes of me?’ you wondered as your handmaiden laid out a gown. You shrugged.

‘I will know soon enough.’


	2. Part 2

Two people requested a part 2 so here you go! I hpe you guys like it!

-

You walked down the halls to the throne room all thw while wondering why the All-Father asked to see you. You continued to ponder this question until you reached the great door of the Throne Room.

The guards immediatly opened the doors and you walked inside. The doors shut behind you and glanced behind youreslf as the doors remained closed. You walked forward to the center of the room and bowed.

"You sentfor me your majesty?" Your voice echoed through the hall. You waited for a reply but instead a hand lifted your chin. You looked up and couldnt believe what you say.

"Loki?" your voice asked shakly. Standing before you was your supposed deceased brother, alive and well.

"Hello (Y/N)." He looked at you with a sad yet happy expression. Your eyes began to water and you threw your arms around him. 

A sob escaped your mouth as you fisted your hands in the nack of his shirt. Your eyes clenched tightly as tears streamed down your face. He wrapped his ams aound you and gently rocked, murming words of comfort. 

"H-How? I thought..I though that-Thor said you were-" Loki pulled away and looked down at you. He reached up and gently wiped your tears away though more took their place. 

" I am sorry (Y/N) I truelly am . But i had to make sure everyone believed me gone. I could not risk anyone finding out. It hurt me so to keep this from you but i simply couldnt risk my being found. " Loki explained his eyes bearing down into yours. 

"You stupid, stupid oaf." You beat your fists against his chest wealky and he let you. "I thought you dead."

Loki pulled you into another hug and you didnt fight it. Instad you buried your face into his chest and cntinued to cry. Lokirested his chin atop your head and waited silently until you had stopped sniffling.

"I missed you, you bastard." You smiled though more tears shone in your eyes. Loki smiled at that.

"I missed you too." He rested his forehead against yours and you chuckled wiping the remaining tears frm your eyes.

You were about to ask him were he was this entire time when you felt his soft lips upon your own. You froze with your eyes wide as you looked at him unmoving. His eyes were closed but they opened to look at you.

His emerald green eyes looked into your (E/C) ones. Hehad stopped kissing you and was staring at you hopefully but there was fear in his eyes also. You snapped out of your daze and grabbed his face, pulling him into another kisss.

He stood shocked for a moment before kissing you back. One hand rested on your hip and the other on the small of you back bringing you closer. Your arms wrapped around his neck.

You both pulled back for air, panting softly and staring into each others eyes. A grin spread across your face. His expresson mirrored your own.

"I love you (Y/N) Odindottir. I always have." He confessed softly. You were taken aback but the confession but you smiled warmly at him.

"I love you Loki Laufeyson. I always have and I always will." it was a promise and he new it. You both leaned in for kiss and your lips met once more. But suddnely a thought came to mind.

"Loki."

"Yes love?"

"Where is Odin?"

"......."

 

-

 

I hoped you liked it! :) Comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
